


Immortals

by Sweet_Summer_Strawberries



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries/pseuds/Sweet_Summer_Strawberries
Summary: Hiro was startled out of his thoughts when a familiar song started playing from his phone. He had long since forgotten that he had been playing music while looking at the picture, and had tuned it all out. However, this song was special. It was Tadashi’s favorite song.





	Immortals

' _Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
_Just not for long, for long...'_

Hiro laid down on his bed, gazing at the last picture of his brother that was ever taken on his phone. It was a goofy picture. Just a selfie with the two of them smiling wide, Hiro’s tooth gap prominent. They were in the mall, purchasing candy (mostly gummy bears), and popcorn, for a movie marathon they had been planning for a week. After the whole ordeal, their stomachs were close to bursting with food as they lay in their food comas, not even able to finish the last movie of their marathon before succumbing. This was a week before the fateful presentation at SFIT.

Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes as he recalled one of the last happy moments he had with Tadashi. God, did he miss him. If only he had been a couple of seconds faster in stopping him from going into that building…

He shook his head to clear himself of these thoughts. He had promised himself, and his friends that he wouldn't blame himself for his brother’s death. He definitely knew that Tadashi would never want him to feel this way over his own choices.

Hiro was startled out of his thoughts when a familiar song started playing from his phone. He had long since forgotten that he had been playing music while looking at the picture, and had tuned it all out. However, this song was special. It was Tadashi’s favorite song.

Hiro had never really care for the song since Tadashi had constantly listened to it while studying, and had occasionally sang it out loud while in public to embarrass him. After Tadashi's death however, the song had transformed from a meaningless alternative song, to one that Hiro held dear to his heart. The lyrics came to have more meaning to them than they previously had.

Tadashi had seemed to be immortal. Hiro had never ever considered the possibility of him dying young, so in their young age, he seemed like he would live forever. His apparent immortality only lasted a short 18 years unfortunately, so the song’s lyrics were true in a way.

He thought of Baymax, and how he was connected to Tadashi. A part of him that was left behind. Maybe in a way, this was Tadashi's “immortality” showing. As long as Baymax was here, Tadashi was never truly gone. As long as Hiro, and his friends and family shared their memory of him, Tadashi was never truly gone. Although the hole in his heart would never truly go away, he had many people in his life to fill it with.

Hiro left his bed to see the people that allowed Tadashi to continue to live on every day in their hearts.


End file.
